1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp with a clamp band and a mounting element which is connected to the clamp band.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clamp of the above-described type is used particularly for fastening a hose to a pipe piece or pipe end. For facilitating the assembly, it is known in the art to preposition the clamp relative to the hose. For this purpose, a mounting element can be used which is fixedly connected to the clamp. This mounting element, which maybe constructed, for example, as a clip, engages at the end face of the hose and holds the clamp in position at this location. For mounting the hose, it is then only necessary to simply push the hose over the pipe piece. The clamp can then be tensioned.
It is no longer necessary to mount the clamp on the hose at the location of use.
For fastening the mounting element to the clamp band, thermal methods are used predominantly. In other words, the mounting element and the clamp band are welded together, for example, by dot welding. While this connection is relatively simple, it requires that the clamp band and mounting element can be connected to each other by welding. This reduces, for example, the selection of possible materials.